Seasons of love
by lalilinford
Summary: Que pasaría si tu vida es perfecta, estas a punto de ser completamente feliz, no te hace falta nada. Pero la vida da muchas vuelta y Finn va aprender eso. Como en un momento estas feliz y al siguiente tienes que lucha por alguien. Dicen que los recuerdos son bellas experiencia, momentos que han marcado nuestra vida ¿Sera posible que podamos olvidarnos de ellos?. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hi America soy nueva por aquí así que una disculpa por los errores aparte de que la escritura para mi es un pasatiempos de ante mano gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Ryan Murhy, Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan y Fox sin estos genios no estaría ****aquí**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Una noche nada tranquila en New York un grupo de amigas disfrutaban de la noche.

–Soy la reina del mundo– Grito Rache Berry por el descapotable donde iba se sentía mágico decir eso el, sentir la brisa del aire chocar en su rostro sin duda era una de las cosas que mas les gustaba y disfrutaba.

–Dios chica estas tan borracha– Le dijo Mercedes una de sus compañeras de aventura y mejor amiga

–Tu igual Cedes asi que shhhhhhittt– Rachel se llevo su dedo índice a sus labios indicando que se callará

Las amigas se rieron hasta que la rubia de todas ellas hablo –Finn va decir que te llevamos por el mal camino– Las amigas se rieron mientras la morena soltó un suspiro

–Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Feeeeeeeeeeeeenn lo amo lo amo lo amo lo amo tanto te amo Finn Hudson– Gritar a los cuatro vientos

–Sabes en primera tu francés estando borracha es malísimo y segunda sabemos que lo amas digo sigo diciendo que están muy jóvenes para casarse–Comento Quinn ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo su amiga pero la apoyaba porque es lo que hacen las amigas

–Fabray que es lo que te preocupa– Le reclamo Santana volteo a ver unos segundos a la rubia

–Que estén cometiendo un error, que se terminen odiando, que su matrimonio no funcione–

–Bueno existe el divorcio– Dijo la latina sin despegar la vista de la carretera

–¡SANTANAAAA! – La regaño Rachel –Se pueden callar ni me eh casado y ya están hablando de divorcio– Se volvió un silencio incomodo después de lo ultimo que había dicho la morena, hasta que escucharon como Tina soltó un eructo

–Lo siento– Dijo la chica y las amigas se empezaron a carcajear

–Frenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa– Le grito Rachel a Santana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad un chico esta desesperando caminando de un lado a otro con su móvil pegado en la oreja

–Contesta contesta contesta– murmura el joven

–Ríndete Finn no va a contesta– menciona su hermano

Finn cuelga al escuchar otra vez el buzón de voz –Maldición no contesta–

–Y verdad creía que lo iba a ser, Finn por dios esta de fiesta como siempre y como siempre igual de borracha, aparte no te preocupes esta con sus amigas– Hace una pausa –Que de seguro igual están borrachas... Pero no más que ella–

–Esta en su despedida de soltera hermano y no hables así de Rachel, Kurt–

–Hablar ¿así? ¿Como?–

–Así como si fuera…–

–Una alcohólica–

–Si–Dice casi inaudible

–Hablo así porque lo es Finn, Rachel es una alcohólica– Exclama un Kurt muy molesto

– Que no es cierto–También grita el más alto de los jóvenes porque él no va permitir que ni su hermano ni nadie hable así de su novia

–Por dios Finn deja de ser tan estúpido, tan ciego por amor, Rachel tiene una adicción con la bebida, tu y yo lo sabemos, porque yo se Finn que lo sabes solo que no lo quieres admitir– Kurt bajo el volumen de su voz

–No, no lo se–

–Deja de ser tan infantil, Finn no te puedes casar con una alcohólica–

–Lo hare me casare con Rachel aunque no te guste a ti, ni a mis padres aunque estén en contra todas las personas de este mundo – Termina Finn tirando la silla del escritorio que tiene en su sala y sale a su terraza para seguir llamando a su prometida

–¡Jesús! Rachel no vuelvas a gritar así me asustas– Grita Santana recuperándose del susto al igual que las demás

Rachel se empieza a reír –Lo siento Santi pero –Le muestra sus manos las cual tiene una botella de licor vacía –se acabo del alcohol y ahí– señala un cajero automático– podre sacar mas dinero–

Dicho esto Rachel se baja mientras que sus amigas le empiezan a gritar cosas como

–Mucho Rachel saca mucho–

–Lo que hace ser prometida de un joven abogado–

–Vez Mercedes debemos de empezar a follar con un hijo de puta que tenga dinero– Escucha las risas de sus amigas

–Es que la "gran" Carole Hudson tiene razón solo estas con Finn por su dinero– Rachel les muestra el dedo del medio a sus amigas

–Estoy con Finn por que folla duro– Les grita a sus amigas, escucha las risa de estas y sus reacciones

–¡OH POR DIOS! –

–Acabo de escuchar que mi jefe folla duro–

–Lo que haz dicho–

–Y lo tiene grande– Pregunta una desafiadora Santana

Rachel mete su tarjeta de crédito en su bolsa y se voltea y camina hacia Santana y le contesta

–No sabes cuan grande lo tiene– Escucha los chillidos de sus amigas y Santana alza una mano para chocar los 5

–Creo que juntarte con Santana te ha hecho mal Ray– Dice Mercedes todavía con dificultar para hablar por la risa

–Que siga la fiesta– Salta Rachel –Muévete Santi– Intercambian lugar con Santana

Después de 2 botellas vacías y una hora y media de diversión están mas tranquilas

–Como te la has pasado Rachella–Pregunta Tina

–La mejor despedida de soltera de toda mi vida– Grita emocionada

–Eres tan estúpida es la primera–La amiga rubia le contesta

–Lo que sea– Le da una expresión como sino le importara

–Sabes mañana vas a tener una resaca terrible– Rachel suelta un suspiro y mágicamente se le forma una sonrisa gigante

–Mañana seré Sra. Hudsoooooon– Grita

Es lo ultimo que dice y lo ultimo lo que escucha es un cuidado débil pero lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado por todo el auto que sale de la boca de Quinn y después de eso escucha un silencio tan tranquilo que la asusta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola espero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior. Una disculpa de ante mano por las fallas de escritura.**

**Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Ryan Murhy, Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan y Fox sin estos genios no estaría ****aquí**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Abre los ojos lentamente y alcanza a ver luces de colores, azul, rojas y blancas el simple hecho de abrir le duele por lo que los vuelve a cerrar, escucha la conmoción, escucha el asombro en su voces, no sabe que esta pasando, pero sabe que algo definitivamente esta mal.

Después de unos minutos los vuelve abrir hace un esfuerzo para voltear su cabeza hacia su derecha y lo que no le gusta nada lo que ve. Ve a Santana tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrados en ese momento lo recuerda, ella con su amigas, el cuidado de Quinn, la luces de un auto, el estallido, el choque, acumula toda las fuerza que le quedan y trata lentamente acercarse hasta donde esta Santana, trata de ignorar el dolor que siente cada vez que se mueve, ya que esta algo cerca alcanza su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella, y le empieza a llamar.

–San..Santi…Santana…– No tiene contestación a ninguna de sus llamadas –Santana contéstame – No sabe en que momento empezó a llorar –San despierta – Le da una pequeña sacudida y no hay ninguna reacción se acerca mas a ella y asienta su cabeza en su pecho y empieza a llorar.

Se siente tan cansada muy cansada siente como sus ojos se quieren cerrar, escucha pasos caminando hacia ella y que le habla pero no escucha.

–Señorita tranquila no haga ningún esfuerzo mis compañeros ya vienen ayudarla a usted y a su amiga – Por fin escucha lo que dice el muchacho delante de ella.

–Mer, Tina, Quinn– Dice en un susurro y recodar a sus otras amigas.

–Sus otras compañeras ya están siendo atendidas, no cierre los ojos por favor –

–No puedo–

–Si si puede manténgalos abiertos– Ve como el muchacho alcanza su bolsa que esta cerca del lugar y saca su identificación– Rachel Berry – Escucha como sale las palabras de la boca del joven– No se rinda señorita Berry… Mantén los ojos abierto Rachel–

–Finn..Finn– Y es lo único que dice cuando el dolor se vuelve tan insoportable y cierra por completo sus ojos

* * *

Sigue preocupado porque rayos Rachel no le contesta el móvil, se muere de frio ya que el clima de un momento a otro cambio radicalmente y New York esta tranquilo y en silencio algo que por lo general nunca sucede. Su móvil suena ve la pantalla esperando a que sea Rachel pero es un numero desconocido decide no contestarlo. Entra al departamento, Kurt todavía sigue ahí esta viendo la nueva temporada de "Project Runway"

–Todavía no te contesta– Le pregunta Kurt sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

–No–

–Ya lo hará Finn–

El teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo y es el mismo numero desconocido, eso le extraña generalmente no contesta a números desconocidos pero siente un impulso tiene un sentimiento que dice que debe contestar pero no un presentimiento bueno si no malo toma valor y contesta, desliza su dedo en el botón de contestar

–Quien habla– dice impaciente

–_Hola es usted el Señor Hudson_–

–Si quien habla–

–_Conoce a Rachel Berry_–

Al escuchar el nombre de su Rach su corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte y la punzada que llega al pecho, un hueco en su corazón la piel de gallina, se empieza a formar,no lo ayuda.

–Sss..i..si ella es mi prometida hay algún problema–Ruega que no haiga ninguno.

Kurt lo voltea a ver y decide apagar la televisión su departamento esta completamente en silencio justo como esta Nueva York esta noche, solo se escuchan las respiraciones de él y la de kurt parecen que los segundos no pasan su vida su vida se detiene.

–Pasa algo Finn–

Finn ignora lo que dice Kurt y solo presta atención a lo que dice la persona que esta en la otra línea

–_Hablamos de la Hospital Central de Nueva York…_–

No sabe en que momento deja de respirar pero lo hace.

–_Lamentamos informarle que su prometida la señorita Rachel Berry ha sufrido un accidente y esta en_…–

Deja caer su celular al suelo, deja de respirar, dejar de sentir, deja de vivir

Su Rachel en un Hospital, su Rach tuvo un accidente, mientras el estaba su departamento sano y salvo y Rachel estaba sufriendo

–Finn paso algo esta muy pálido– Kurt se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia él

–Rachel esta en hospital– Le comenta y ve como kurt se lleva su manos hacia su poca y su cara muestra tristeza y sorpresa a la vez.

Y si de algo estamos seguros es que hoy no esta planeado así, su vida a cambiado por completo.

Es gracioso como la vida puede cambiar en un par de minutos.

* * *

**Siento muchismo que los capítulos sean cortos pero ya tengo escrito algunos pero los siguiente serán mas largo o al menos lo intentare **

**¿Review? Acepto opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola espero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior. Una disculpa de ante mano por las fallas de escritura.**

**Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Ryan Murhy, Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan y Fox sin estos genios no estaría ****aquí**

* * *

Capitulo 3

No sabe como llego pero tampoco le interesa, solo sabe que esta hospital corriendo y buscando la recepción para que alguien le diga que es mentira que no hay ninguna Rachel Berry ingresada que se equivocaron de nombre. Ve la recepción y corre hacia ella con un Kurt siguiendo por atrás.

–Señorita necesito que me informe si es verdad que la señorita Rache…– No termina la frase cuando escuche claramente una voz conocida que lo llama.

–Finn– Dice aquella voz.

–Quinn–Corre hacia la rubia –Quinn dime que es mentira y que están aquí porque no le cayo bien la comida– Observa claramente como caen lagrimas del rostro de Quinn.

–Finn– Dice una nueva voz al igualmente conocida –Rachel–

–¿Qué? Tina ¿Qué paso con Rachel?–Dice desesperado voltea a ver a la rubia– ¿Quinn?

–Lo siento– Susurra la ojisverdes

–No– Es lo único que puede pronunciar

–Rachel esta grave al igual que Santana–

–NO– vuelve a repetir él y cierra los ojos lentamente, esto no puede estar pasando, Rachel no puede estar grave porque esto no es real, porque esto no esta pasando no no no, no porque mañana se van a casar, mañana iban a tener su felices para siempre como tanto han querido, esto es un mal sueño y cuando despierte Rachel va estar a su lado durmiendo como un ángel, pero entonces siente el cuerpo de Quinn el cual le esta dando un abrazo, escucha los sollozos de Tina, y no puede mas se suelta a llorar porque ahora le importa un carajo el dicho de "los hombres no lloran" y porque el amor de su vida esta grave luchando y el esta aquí llorando porque es lo mejor que puede hacer, y siente como otros brazos lo envuelven y son los de Brittany junto con los de Tina y los de Mercedes hasta incluso esta seguro que los de Kurt porque sabe muy bien que esto es nuevo para ellos porque nunca lo han visto llorar pero vamos cuando recibes noticias como estas no te las puedes dar de valiente y es entonces que él se derrumba y cae en el piso y llora, y al instante sus amigos lo vuelven abrazar para que sienta que no esta solo que su dolor y lo que siente lo lleva cada uno de ellos igual aunque él.

Pasaron los minutos y los amigos no decían nada solo seguían ahí llorando y asegurándose que todos supieran que no están solo que se tienen mutuamente. Después de un rato Kurt decidió romper el silencio

–Que fue exactamente lo que les dijeron–

–En realidad no fue mucho solo nos dijeron que estaban graves– Dijo la morena ya que era la única a las que le salían las palabras

Finn no dijo absolutamente nada ya que estaba pensando como la vida te puede hacer perder todo lo que importa en un solo día, no importa cuanto dinero tienes, de que religión, si eres político, si eres guapo, joven, adulto, anciano, si estas soltero, casado, de novio, viudo o comprometido los accidentes ocurren y te hacen valor las cosas que antes creías insignificantes o que te iban a durar para siempre y que el tiempo no regresa ni perdona.

Después de unas horas y ninguna novedad decide exigir, que le den noticias, justo en el instante ve pasar a una enfermera la para y le pregunta

–Disculpe enfermera me puede informar de la situación de Rachel Berry–

– ¿Y usted es? – Comenta la joven enfermera no muy amable

–Su su prometido–

–Lo siento señor tendrá que esperar a que el doctor le informe–Le da una sonrisa de disculpa pero Finn sabe que no tiene nada de disculpa, esta apunto de retirarse cuando la sujeta del codo para que no se vaya, Kurt se percata de esto y camina rápido hasta llegar a él.

–Me podría soltar–

–Finn– Escucha el tono de suplica de su hermano.

–Suélteme por favor– Informa la enfermera en un tono un poco más alto.

Haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas, cierra lo ojos tratando de recuperar un poco de paciencia y tranquilidad que le queda y vuelve hablar.

–Eh estado aquí durante horas y no me han informado como esta mi prometida y su prima y usted me dice que tengo que seguir esperando hasta que el medico quiera decirme como se encuentran– La enfermera logra soltarse del agarre de Finn, él piensa que esta exagerando ya que no la estaba sujetando muy fuerte.

–Tiene que mantener la calma o le voy a pedir que se retire– Dice la enfermera alzando una ceja en señal de desafío

–¿Quiere que tenga paciencia? ¡Ja! El amor de mi vida esta en alguna parte de este hospital luchando por su vida y usted quiere que tenga mas paciencia cuando llevo HORAS en este estúpido hospital y usted quiere que siga esperando ¿esperando? Que el medico se digne a informarme–

–Son las reglas– Lo desafía la enfermera

–Pues son estúpidas– Le contesta

–Finn calmate–

–No me pidas que me calme Kurt porque no puedo necesito saber de Rachel y pregunto y esta enfermera me dice que espere y lo dice groseramente, lo siento no me puedo tranquilizar no hasta que no sepa como esta Rachel–

–Y lo entiendo Señor–Dice una voz de una mujer que se acerca lentamente a ellos– De verdad lo hago y pido disculpa por la esperar–La mujer le da la mano–Por cierto soy Emma, Emma Pillsbury doctora de la paciente

Finn le da la mano–Finn Hudson prometido de Rachel por favor dígame como están–

–Bree te puedes retirar– Informa Emma, la chica da mala cara, se volte y se va– Pido disculpa por su actitud estamos trabajando con eso– No le interesaba nada pero solo asistió, Emma se percato de esto decidió continuar– Bueno no tengo buenas noticias la señorita López le hicimos una transfusión de sangre ya que perdió mucha pero ya esta bien la estamos pasando a un cuarto tiene algunos golpes en la cara y el resto del cuerpo pero esta bien se recuperara pronto, pero la señorita Berry… –

–Pero pero que doctora que pasa con mi prometida– la interrumpió Finn y es que los "peros" nunca son muy buenos

–Tranquílese señor Hudson la señorita berry esta en terapia intensiva siendo observada y haciéndoles estudios apenas sabremos mas yo misma le informo–

–¿Puedo pasar a verla? –

–Lo siento pero no va ser posible no al menos en este momento– Tenia un presentimiento que la doctor no le esta diciendo toda la verdad pero quiso ignorarlo– Pero pueden pasar a ver a la señorita López ¿Les gustaría? – Él solo asistió con la cabeza

Se despertó en un cuarto blanco que no conocía logro visualizar una sombra sentanda a un lado

–¿En donde estoy? – Pregunto porque sin duda estaba desubicada

–Que alivio ya despertaste – Reconoció esa voz era de Finn –Estas es un hospital–

En un hospital que hacia ella en un hospital si estaba con sus amigas como llego ahí ella y porque demonios tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

–Que hago yo acá–

–No recuerdas–Ella negó con la cabeza pero se arrepintió cuando sintió una fuerte punzada –

–Tuvieron un accidente pero estas bien– Ella abrió los ojos como plato ¿un accidente? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Eran las preguntas que le pasaban en la cabeza– Le voy a visar a las chicas que ya despertaste– Finn se puso de pie y saco su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo llevo al oído estaba hablando con las chicas mientras apretó un botón que había en la pared.

Los doctores llegaron y le habían dicho que todo estaba en orden que si seguía asi le darían de alta mañana mismo cuando salió el doctor escucho unas voces a fuera como platicando después de unos minutos oyó unos chillidos y vio como la puerta se abrió y entraron Quinn, Tina, Mercedes y Brittany

–Disculpen la tardanza estamos convenciendo al doctor que nos dejaran entrar a todas– Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa pero noto que faltaba una persona, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta pero vio que nadie entraba ni señales de que entraría alguien

–¿Dónde esta Rachel? –Dirigió su mirada a sus amigas y vio como Finn cerro los ojos lentamente y las caras de las chicas se convertían en expresiónes triste– ¿Dónde esta Rachel? – volvió a preguntar pero nadie hablaba–¿DONDE ESTA RACHEL?... ¿Mercedes? –Mercedes estaba mirando a la pared negándole su mirada y vio como se le llenaban de lagrimas los ojos a todas la chicas –¿Quinn? – La rubia le dio una mirada triste se estaba mordiendo el labio en señal de nerviosismo, después la ojiverde voltio a ver a Finn con una mirada de suplica– ¿Finn donde esta Rachel? –

–Santana– Ella negó la cabeza –Rachel…–

–No– negó la cabeza – No… no no–

¡Dos días! Dos días habían pasado desde que Santana se despertó a ella ya le habían dado de alta pero se la pasaba en el hospital todo el día seguían sin tener noticia de Rachel bueno si, pero siempre las misma "Estamos haciéndole algunos estudios" "No hay novedad" necesitaba noticias y esta vez nuevas.

Vio como una mujer de unos 30 años pelirroja que reconoció como la Dra. Pillsbury, Finn y ella se pararon

–Tengo novedades– Finn y ella se voltearon a ver y ambos tenían la misma expresión y sabia que Finn pensaba igual que ella que no iban a ser buenas noticias– La señorita Berry esta en coma… lo lo siento– La vida se detuvo Rachel en coma como era eso posible, se dejo caer en el sofá llevándose la mano a la boca

–Se va a morir– Pregunto Kurt al parecer fue el único que pudo decir la pregunta que todos tenían en sus cabezas pero de igual manera se gano la miradas de odio de todos– Lo siento… se va poner bien ¿estará bien? Cierto–

–No les voy a mentir la señorita berry esta grave no podemos saber cuanto daño tiene pero según lo poco que sabemos gracias a los estudios es que tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que esta ocasionando que ella este en coma–

–Que hay que hacer o que ¿podemos hacer? – Pregunto Tina con la voz apenas audible

–Podemos trasladarla a otro hospital que este especializado en estos casos no– Comento kurt y todos asistieron pero Emma negó con la cabeza

–Solo nos queda esperar, esperar a que haiga mas novedades–

–Creo que estamos cansados de esperar Dra. Pillsbury– Hablo por fin Santana

–Es lo único que nos queda se que duele y enoja pero es lo único que nos queda– Quinn se acerco a la doctora

–Tiene que salvarla tiene que hacer cualquier cosa haga todo lo posible para salvarla por favor– a la rubia se le caían las lagrimas

–Hare todo lo que este en mis manos lo prometo–.

Camino y se paro justo en frente y le dio una mirada triste y le tendió un café

–¿Qué vamos a ser Finn? – Él le dio un sorbo y lo coloco en una mesita que tenia la sala de espera, la voltio a ver y le dio una mirada triste, estaba destrozado lo sabia ya que desde que se entero que Rachel estaba en coma no había vuelto hablar para nada ni para darle palabras de aliento como lo había hecho en días anteriores, sabia que él ya esta perdiendo la esperanza por la mirada que le dio, pero ella le negó la cabeza – No se puede morir, es mi prima– Sus labios le temblaban, se llevo una mano hacia el corazón y volvió a hablar– es como mi hermana… es mi prima… es mi hermana– esta vez no aguanto las lagrimas y las soltó y bajo la mirada

Finn nunca había visto llorar ha Santana en todos los años que la llevaba de conocer jamás había llorado, ni cuando se murió perla la perrita que tenia ella y Rachel a la cual las dos querían muchísimo, Finn le tomo las manos expresándole que no esta sola que a pesar de todo el esta con ella

–Tienes las manos frías–Le dice Santana– Finn estas bien– Él asiste con la cabeza

–Tengo un frio que no se me va con nada… He estado viviendo sin vivir ¿sabes? – Santana asiste y el vuelve a hablar – Y no paro de pensar en Rachel en todas las cosas que nunca le dije, en los regalos que nunca le hice y los planes que nunca hicimos y en que no le dije lo importante que ella es para mi y pensaba que porque tenemos que esperar en ese momento que la persona que mas amamos este mal que no este con nosotros para darnos cuenta de cuanto la amamos–

–No no pienses en eso por favor no ahora, aparte Rachel sabia cuanto la amas, todos lo sabemos recuerdas como los burlaba por ser empalagosos–

–Sin ella me muero Santana–

Santana lo abrazo un abrazo de esos que nunca da pero lo que justo necesitaba Finn y también es lo que necesitaba ella no podían perder la esperanza no ahora tenían que estar mas unidos de lo que estaban por Rachel porque ella iba a luchar e iba a despertar lo sabia.

Ahora solo falta esperar.

* * *

**¿Review? Acepto opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola espero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior. Una disculpa de ante mano por las fallas de escritura.**

**Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Ryan Murhy, Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan y Fox sin estos genios no estaría ****aquí**

* * *

Capítulo 4

¡Dos semana!

Dos semanas ha pasado desde que Rachel está en el hospital y su situación está igual que hace dos semanas, todos tratan de seguir sus vidas normales en lo que cabe de normales y realmente no todos, Finn va a su oficina arregle las cosas importantes, cancela reuniones y regresa al hospital y Santana una vez fue al trabajo, renuncio y volvió a la hospital los dos quieren estar ahí cuando Rachel despierte tiene la gran esperanza que va ser pronto. Para estas alturas casi todos saben del accidente de su Rachel, el club glee viene hoy a verla. El club glee son un grupo coral de estudiantes de la universidad donde Rachel empezó a ser su mentora cuando el señor Schue se retiró, a Rachel le encantaba ir a glee era algo relajante ya que hacia lo que más le gusta que es cantar y tenía tiempo para ir a las audiciones de alguna obra. Los estudiantes la querían no se podría decir otra cosa siempre eran muy detallistas con ella desde que se enteraron de lo que les paso han estado muy al pendiente de su condición todos los días se comunican con Finn o Santana hoy por fin se les hizo el día de verla ya que las semanas de examen término.  
Escucho el paso de personas caminando hacia la sala de espera y ahí estaban todos los el club Glee  
–Señor Hudson en nombre de todos los club Glee sentimos mucho lo que le paso a señorita Berry–  
–Lo se gracias supongo y me pueden decir Finn chicos–  
–¿Finn? Podemos decir algo– Le dijo Marley si no mal recordaba él simplemente asistió con la cabeza –Queremos pasar a ver a la señorita berry pero estando ahí no sabemos que decir y en realidad lo que queremos es cantarle–  
–Oh eso esta bien chicos creo que a Rachel le gustaría eso– Voltio a ver a Santana en busca de confirmación y esta solo le asistió con la cabeza –Si quieren pueden ir a verla ahora  
–Si pero también le queríamos pedir otra cosa queremos…– Marley no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por una cierta rubia  
–Porque no mejor entretienes a tu boca comiendo una galletas y despues vas al baño y las provocas–  
Claro esa es Kitty, Rachel ya le habia hablado de ella es la chica mas ... honesta y poco amable que habia visto según Rachel y al parecer es cierto  
–Lo que queremos Finn es recurrir a Jesucristo orar por la señorita berry soy muy cristiana–  
–Si claro– Le dice sarcásticamente Quinn a Kitty  
–Lo soy– Kitty le da una mirada asesina  
–Y porque no le haz pedido que te quite la mala actitud– Le contesta la latina  
–Yo soy honesta–  
–No eres una perra–  
–Y yo orare por ti– Kitty le da una sonrisa falsa –En si Finn vamos a orar por señorita berry y la canciones van a ser espirituales–  
–uhm si supongo que eso esta bien– se toca la parte de atrás de nerviosismo y es que honestamente el no es un tipo religioso.  
Se escucha un resoplido en la sala y todos se voltean a ver al dueño de este que resulta ser Noah Puckerman un amigo de Rachel  
–¿Tienes algun problema con Jesucristo– Suelta Kitty  
–No no tengo ningun problema con el tipo, pero creo que se están olvidando de algo Rachel es judía al igual que yo–  
–¿Y que? Jesucristo es amor el no conoce de religión asi que te callas– Kitty le dice despues hace un gesto con las manos y los mira a todos con inocencia–Ahora todos vamos a orar– Por alguna extraña razón le esta empezando a dar miedo esto.  
Todos están en la habitación de Rachel todo esta en absoluto silencio solo se escucha la melodía de la canción que trasmite la pequeña bocina  
As I lay me down  
Heaven hear me now  
Im lost without a cause  
After giving it my all

Winter storms have come  
And darkened my sun  
After all that I've been through  
Who on earth can I turn to

I look to you  
I look to you

After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong

I look to you  
I look to you

Hay un silencio total rodea a toda la habitación hasta una cierta voz interrumpe dicho silencio  
–Wow mi prima si que ha hecho un gran trabajo con el club Glee–  
–Disculpe esto no lo hacemos con la intención de mejorar–  
–Si claro me largo de aquí– Y con eso dicho la latina deja la habitación.

Finn esta en el cuarto con Rachel por es lo único que le tranquiliza en este tiempo  
Él se acerca hacia el borde de su cama se alza un poco y la besa pero no sintió nada porque era prácticamente a una almohada a lo que estaba besando ya que Rachel no tenia nada de movimiento, se acomodo en el pecho de la morena y lloro porque seguía sin creer que ella estaba ahí pálida y paralizada porque extrañaba el sonido de su voz, el brillo en sus ojos.  
–Perdóname mi amor– susurro y lloro el joven– perdóname por no haberte salvado–  
Por mucho que sus amigos le haigan dicho que él no tiene nada de culpa que esto son cosas que pasan y que iba pasar sea como sea él se siente culpable porque simplemente él lo siente así y se seguirá sintiendo así hasta que Rachel vuelva a despertar.  
–Te falle…Te falle Rach te dije que te iba a proteger de todo y de todos y no lo hice, y ahora estas aquí acostada sin ningún movimiento paralizada cuando debería ser yo él que estuviera ahí– Le toma la mano y se la lleva a sus labios y la besa –Perdóname por favor mi amor… Yo..yo tengo que estar igual que tu asi como estas no vale la pena vivir si tu estas asi.. Yo te voy a seguir Rach vayas a donde vayas yo te voy a seguir lo prometo– Le acaricia el cabello –Te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida mi amor– Finn le vuelve a dar un beso en los labios, se queda asi por unos minutos así hasta cuando siente levemente un apretón en la mano al principio creía que era su imaginación pero despues lo vuelve a sentir y esta vez un poco mas fuerte que la anterior– Rach ¿me estas escuchando?... Aguanta Rach– Él sale corriendo gritando para buscar a una enfermera

Él la encuentra sentada en el pasto del pequeño jardín que hay en el hospital se sienta junto a ella y esta callado por un momento pero después decide romper el silencio.  
–Dime por que te fuiste de la habitación así–  
–Eso no te interesa–  
–Claro que si te quiero ayudar–  
–No necesito tu ayuda–  
–Si la necesitas Santi todos necesitamos hablar de nuestro problemas–  
–¡Bien! – Se resigna – porque no creo en Dios Finn ¿feliz? –  
–Que estas diciendo–  
–No estas sordo Finn oíste perfecto lo que dije–  
–¿Por qué? –  
–Porque no creo en algo que no puedo ver–  
–Mientes–  
–No no lo hago–  
–No dime la verdad razón–  
–Bien–Santana se metio un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja– Mi abuelita Marie es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida ella nos cuido a mi y Ray cuando estamos enfermas, cuando lloramos, nos consolaba cuando nos caíamos, nos consentia ya sabes todo eso que hacen las abuelitas es mi heroína– La morena suspiro– Ella se enfermo se enfermo grave y yo no sabia que hacer entonces empecé a rezar, yo rezaba cada noche para que ella mejorara y nada cambio. Asi que empecé a rezar mas prácticamente toda el día y despues que veía que pasaban los días me di cuenta que no era porque esta rezando muy poco o no esta rezando fuerte era porque nadie me estaba escuchando. Nadie nos escucha Finn y abuela murió pero me dejo una gran lección Finn en que no debo de creer en una fantasía  
–Sabes Rachel me apretó la mano– Santana lo voltio a ver con los ojos como en plato  
–De verdad– Le dijo con entusiasmo la morena  
–Creo que orar esta funcionando San– La chica le dio un abrazo, después que se separaron le pregunto– Quieres acompañarme para ver que me dicen– Ella simplemente asiste con la cabeza  
Estan tratando de buscar a la Dra. Pillsbury despues de unos minutos le informan que esta en su consultorio y que quieren hablar con él.  
–Adelante– Informa la Dra.  
–¿Cómo esta Rachel Dra. Ya se desperto–  
–Si ¿como esta? ¿Cuándo puede salir de aquí? ¿la podemos pasar a ver?  
–Chicos.. No son buenas noticias las que les tengo–  
–Como que no son buenas noticias, Finn dijo que Rachel...–  
–Que movió su mano si y lo hizo pero eso es completamente normal, nosotros tenemos reacciones que a veces damos sin darnos cuenta por ejemplo cuando no pegamos en la rodilla y levantamos un poco la pierna ¿si saben?– Ellos asistieron con la cabeza– bueno eso prácticamente le paso a Rachel y todos los paciente así como ella les suele pasar–  
–Eso quiere decir que Rachel...–  
–Esta completamente normal sin mejorías lo siento chicos– Dra. le da una mirada de disculpa  
Se sienten tan tonto en estos momentos. Entra en la habitación y ve a los chicos del club glee  
–No más oraciones ni canciones de espiritualidad chicos–  
–¿Qué? ¿Porque?– Protestan todos y mira de reojo como Santana lo ve sorprendida  
–Porque sí chicos y ahora se pueden retirar todos quiero estar sola con ella–  
De mala gana todos salen de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo  
–Ahora me toca cantar a mi– Le tomo la mano a Rachel y empezó a cantar

Oh,Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool,fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream

Finn sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano, el voltio a ver sus manos entrelazadas y la soltó con lo que la mano de Rachel cayo en el borde de la cama y con eso Finn salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada a la chica que amaba.

* * *

**¿Review? Acepto opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola espero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior. Una disculpa de ante mano por las fallas de escritura.**

**Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Ryan Murhy, Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan y Fox sin estos genios no estaría ****aquí**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Para algunas personas el tiempo es muy importante ya que tiene que seguir un horario que ellos mismo se impusieron si no lo cumplen su día puede llegar desastroso según ellos… No podemos culparlos creo que todos hemos llegado hasta ese punto a veces, pero es cuestión de nosotros mismos salir de aquella rutina de esa monotonía que nos aburre.

Para otros el tiempo pasa lentamente o simplemente no pasa eso mismo siento yo en estos momentos. Solía ser como unos de esos robots que se regían por un horario hasta que apareció Rachel en mi vida.  
Con ella todo cambio y sin ella de igual manera todo cambio.

El tiempo tiene segundos, minutos y horas las cuales para mi no pasan.  
Sentí un apretón en los hombros.

–Ya fuiste a comer– Dijo la dueña de dicho apretón

–No– Respondi

–Quieres ir a comer–

–No–

–Haz ido a tu casa–

–No–

–Al menos le haz hablado a tu madre–

–No–

–Sabes contestar otra cosa que no sea "No" – Lo regaño como últimamente hacen todos

–Si– Esa fue la peor respuesta para alguien como Santana

–OK ¡Basta! Fue suficiente gordito verte así me deprime, estoy tan cansada de verte asi todo patético y triste verte es como ver a un perrito sin dueño– Y esas palabras son las que suelen pasar por mi mente cuando me veo en el espejo desde el día del accidente.

–Vaya Santana gracias por el alago el mejor de mi patética vida– Le dijo sarcásticamente

–Hablo enserio Finn el verte me haces sentir…– No termino de decir la frase pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera porque ya sabia que palabra iba a decir

–¿Lastima? Eso ibas a decir Santana–

–Yyy..oo.. Yo lo sien…– Tartamudeo Santana pero ella nunca tartamudea.

–Pues si Santana doy lastima. Dios hasta yo mismo siento lastima de mi. Pero que quieres que haga que este con una sonrisa todo el maldito día, que me vaya de fiesta tome y baile toda la noche que simplemente pretenda que Rachel no esta en esta maldita cama– Vi en los ojos de Santana un brillo de tristeza– Quieres que pretenda que no extraño todo de ella, lo siento Santana no soy lo suficiente fuerte como tu… o como todos– Le grito porque tenia que sacar todo el dolor que lleva guardándo todo este tiempo.  
Al ver que no hablo decidí hacerlo yo–Estoy cansado Santi cansado ver en los ojos de los demás la lastima que siente por mi–

Nunca fui tan cercano a Santana de hecho me insultaba frecuentemente, Rachel me decía que era su manera de demostrar su amor de ella, la cual pensé que era muy excéntrica pero en este ultimo tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos sabia que de todas las personas Santana iba ser la única en decirle lo que pensaba y seria la única honesta. La única que no le mentiría.

–No es lastima Finn es preocupación, todos estamos preocupados por ti no queremos que te pase algo–

–¿Y que si me pasa? Digo mi vida esta allí Santana, esta acostada dormida y no sabemos si alguna vez va volver a despertar–

–A ella no le hubiese gustado que pensaras así ni que estuvieras así–

–No hables como si supieras lo que ella diría o pensara–

–Bien tu, tu la conoces mejor nadie ¿Dime estaría contenta al verte así? –  
Él no dijo nada dándole la razón

–La extraño–

–Y no esta mal, no esta mal que la extrañes Finn porque yo la extraño no hay ni un momento del dia que no piense en ella y que no la extrañe es mi prima Finn la única familia que tengo aquí, la persona mas importante después de mis padres pero se que a ella no le gustaría que detuviera mi vida–

Vio como de los ojos de la chica salían las lagrimas– Sabes lo que mas admiro de Rachel es su fuerza, su fortaleza, su optimismo, que nunca se rendía y es por eso Finn que no me voy a dejar vencer y tengo fe, fe que un día me van a llamar a mi teléfono y van a decir que se despertó–

–No están fácil decirlo que hacer–

–Es cierto no te voy a mentir pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás– Solte un suspiro

–Gracias Santi– Le di una sonrisa y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Voy a comer algo ¿quieres venir o quieres algo? – Me pregunto  
–No estoy bien gracias solo estaré aquí un rato mas– Me dio como respuesta una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Escuche como ella abría la puerta pero la morena se voltio y me hablo.

–Sabes dicen que los paciente de coma suelen escuchar–

–Me esta dando a entender que platique con ella…¿Hablarle eso funcionaria? – Ella se encogió de hombros– ¿En qué puede ayudar? – La cuestione  
–En nada…O tal vez en todo–  
Al ver que iba a continuar Finn volvió a hablar  
–¿Y de que le hablo? –  
–De las temporadas de amor– Dicho esto cerró la puerta sin mirarlo.

* * *

**¿Review? Acepto opiniones.**


End file.
